The present invention relates to undergarments and particularly to underpants-type undergarments. More particularly, the present invention provides a quick release and refastenable undergarment having detachable and refastenable right and left side, usually at a height between the waist and the hip waistband fastener devices located at the front ends of right and left side waistband straps which are fastenable at mating right and left fastener devices affixed to the upper right and left corner regions of a front panel of the garment.
The prior art illustrates various types of undergarments and diapers with reopenable fastenings. U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,110 discloses panties having a single crotch opening provided with a first and second VELCRO(copyright) fastener. U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,452 discloses a man""s removable undergarment having a frontal opening closeable with hook and eye fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,922 discloses a removable undergarment attached preferably with a hook and loop fastener. U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,242 discloses an undergarment assembly comprised of two shaped half width segments held together by a releasable fastener joining two overlapping front panel half width segments. Securing the front and rear panels of a diaper or undergarment directly to each other and without a waistband providing the connection is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,500,255. U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,990 discloses suspenders from a waistband which are connected to the front and rear undergarment panels. Fully detached straps located at the waist and not permanently attached to either of the front or the rear the diaper panels at either end of the straps, are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,423,789 and 5,704,933.
The present invention concerns an undergarment with a front panel extending in front of a wearer""s body and a rear panel extending over the rear of the body and the garment passing under the crotch to join the front and rear panels. At least one panel may define the front and rear panels and the part joining them at the crotch. The front and rear may be separate panels joined and there may be a crotch panel joining the front and rear panels.
The present invention particularly concerns fastener devices between the front and rear panels located at the upper edges at the corners of the panels, at the waistband of the garment, which is generally between the wearer""s waist and hips depending on the style and height of the particular garment and the wearer""s body shape. A strap affixed to each of the left and right upper corner regions of the rear panel extends forward to the front panel to which each strap is separately fastened at the respective left and right upper corner regions of the front panel.
Any type of mating-pair compatible fastener devices may be used, including button and loop fastener devices (FIGS. 1-7), hook and mating loop VELCRO(copyright) or VELCRO(copyright)-type fastener devices (FIG. 7A), snap fastener devices (FIG. 7B), belt and buckle fastener devices (FIG. 7C), hook and eye fastener devices (FIG. 7D), interlocking clasp fastener devices (FIG. 7E), tie fastener devices (FIG. 7F), and slide fastener devices (FIG. 7G). The mating-pair compatible fastener devices facilitate connection of the waistband fastener devices to the front panel fastener and enable quick release disconnection. Connection and disconnection may be performed individually on the right side or left side of the front panel, or on both sides, sequentially or simultaneously.